Bunny's Secret
by PrincessofRohan
Summary: This is a "What if..." fanfiction. What if Bunnymund had a son but kept it a secret from the other spirits? This fanfiction is based solely on the movie, 'Rise of the Guardians'. Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do own my OC, that you will learn about in later chapters in this story. The story starts where the movie ends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter One: Sudden Disappearance**

The Guardians had just defeated Pitch and were on their way to the North Pole in Santa Claus's (a.k.a North's) sleigh. As soon as the sleigh landed, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, hopped off and, without a word, jumped down one of his tunnels. The rest of the Guardians looked at the flower that appeared at the spot where the tunnel disappeared. The all looked confused. "Where did he run off to?" Jack asked to no one in particular. "I don't know, but he was looking a little worried a few minutes before we reached the pole." Tooth replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Two: The Willow**

"Please be O.K., please be O.K., please be O.K." Bunny chanted over and over in a whisper as he bounded as fast as he could through his tunnel. When he finally surfaced in his Warren, he ran past all the little eggs and large stone warrior eggs as he ran to a willow tree that was hollow but had thick bark and sturdy large branches. Lying on the ground, curled up in a fetal position with his knees to his chest, was a little boy with messy silver hair, asleep. Bunny quickly knelt down next to the boy and gently shook him, hoping he would wake up. "C'mon, my little ankle biter," Bunny said gently, "Wake up, you can do it, wake up. Please, wake up." Tears started forming in Bunny's eyes. The little boy still wouldn't move. Bunny nervously turned the boy over so he could see his back, it was filled with Nightmare Sand that Bunny couldn't remove no matter how much he wanted to do so. After Pitch's attack on the Warren at Easter, Bunny had quickly looked for and found the boy, his one and only son, and hid him in the willow tree before the Guardians saw him. Bunny had found the boy lying unconscious in one of the tunnels, with a sickeningly familiar arrow made of Nightmare Sand protruding from the boy's back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Three: Time to Search**

Bunny felt hopeless, he had returned to the Warren hours ago and his son had still not woken up. It was night now, about an hour before, a crowd of little eggs and warrior eggs circled the tree. The Warren was bright with moonlight.

Suddenly, some of the willow branches parted and the hollow inside of the Willow was illuminated. Bunny was feeling hopeless until the shaft of moonlight reached him giving him an idea. 'Sandy can help.' Faster than a cheetah, Bunny shot out of the Warren, scaring all the nearby eggs, as he hurried to find Sandy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Four: Don't tell Frost!**

When Bunny found Sandy, he was on his cloud of Dream Sand 'talking' to Jack Frost. 'Aw c'mon! Anyone but Frost!' Bunny thought frustrated. He waited a few minutes to see if Jack would leave but he stayed. 'I don't have time for this!' thought Bunny as he hopped up next to Sandy. "…and then he-. Hello, Kangaroo!" Jack said cheerfully. Sandy turned around and smiled at Bunny. "Sandy, I need your help! Will you quickly come to my Warren?!" Bunny asked urgently. Sandy nodded. "Can I come?" Jack asked smiling. "No!" Bunny said as he hopped off the cloud of Dram Sand followed by Sandy. "We'll see about that!" Jack muttered quietly as he smirked and flew away from the disappearing cloud and toward the Warren.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Five: Awakening**

Bunny quickly led Sandy to the Willow tree. When Sandy saw the boy, a question mark appeared above his head. Bunny sighed, "This is my son, Edward." Sandy looked shocked as about twenty more question marks joined the first. "I kept him a secret for his own safety, but Pitch found him on Easter." Bunny said sadly. "I found Edward with the same type of arrow Pitch shot you with the night before last." Now Sandy looked heartbroken as Bunny carefully turned the boy over so Sandy could see the boys back.

Sandy gently touched the wound on the boy's back. Instantly, an egg of Dream Sand appeared before dissolving into the wound. A minute later, the wound was clean and there was no more Nightmare Sand in the boy. Edward groaned as he woke up. "D-dad?"

Nearby, a shocked winter spirit nearly fell out of a tree. As soon as he regained his balance, he flew off toward the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Six: Pitch's Attack**

"Edward!" Bunny said as he pulled Edward into a bear hug. They hugged each other as if the other was going to disappear if they let go, until, "Who's that?" Edward asked as he looked over his father's shoulder. "That, my son, is the Sandman," Bunny replied. "Nice to finally meet you, Sandy," said Edward. In reply, Sandy created a top hat out of Dream Sand and bowed.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you tell us what you can remember about the attack," Bunny suggested. "I remember all of it," Edward stated calmly, "After you left to help the Guardians, a little girl appeared. Since she couldn't see me, I let her chase a group of eggs. Then I heard you and the other Guardians enter the Warren so I quickly hid in a tunnel. I stayed near the entrance and watched as you and the others painted the eggs. After Jack left, I walked farther into the tunnel. The eggs around me couldn't wait to go through the tunnel. That's when Pitch attacked."

"Suddenly, Nightmares swarmed out of the shadows from all directions," Edward continued, "I quickly scooped up some eggs and ran behind a Warrior Egg that was in the tunnel. There were crunching and crackling sounds as the Nightmares smashed the eggs and I grew scared. Then there was silence, the Nightmares had disappeared. I looked around and saw Pitch Black entering the tunnel. Suddenly, the tunnel opened. I heard Pitch gasp as I bolted toward it. Just before I reached the end of the tunnel, I felt a searing pain in my back as I fell to the ground unconsciously as Pitch laughed maniacally."

When he finished, Edward looked sadly at the ground. After a few moments of silence, Bunnymund said, "Edward, I have a surprise for you." As Edward looked up, he saw the eggs he had saved from the Nightmares running around Bunny toward him. "They're alive!" Edward exclaimed, "I thought Pitch would smash them." Bunnymund and Sandy smiled as Edward hugged the little eggs. Unfortunately for Bunny, this warm moment was about to turn cold.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bunny's Secret**_

**Chapter Seven: What goes together better than ****Cold**** and ****Light****?**

On his way to the North Pole, Jack stopped midflight as a ball of Dream Sand whizzed past him just millimeters above his head. Looking back, Jack saw Sandy in an airplane made of Dream Sand waving his finger back and forth at Jack as if to say, 'Naughty, naughty.' "Aw c'mon, Sandy! It was his fault for thinking he could keep a secret from me!" Jack exclaimed. Sandy couldn't help but to smile at Jack as he tried to hit him with Dream Sand again. Dodging to the left, Jack said, "Oh, it is on, Sandman." Jack quickly dived as Sandy started shooting faster.

To get an advantage, Jack flew to the Himalayas. As Jack sped ahead, Sandy swerved around the mountains and shot less so he wouldn't cause an avalanche. "That all you got, Sandy?" Jack teased with a smug grin on his face. Aiming carefully, Sandy shot at Jack again, barely missing. The shot grazed the side of a mountain causing snow to roll down. The mountain was ahead of both of them so Jack saw the snowball Sandy's last ball had made, as it got bigger and bigger. They both flew down toward where the snowball would roll near the bottom of the mountain to make sure no one was in its path. At the bottom of the mountain, Jack and Sandy spotted two kids playing in the snow.

Faster than North's sleigh, Jack and Sandy flew in between the giant snowball and the now terrified children. Using their powers together, they created a snow ramp in a flurry of ice and Dream Sand that sent the snowball over the kids before crashing to the ground causing the mountains around them to shake. The kids rejoiced when they saw the giant snowball being made into a winter wonderland by Sandy (and Jack, but they didn't believe in Jack Frost yet). As Sandy looked down at what he and Jack had created, he noticed something. 'Where is Jack? Oh, no!' he thought before creating a plane out of Dream Sand and speeding off to the North Pole. With a smirk, a mischievous winter spirit that had been hiding nearby flew off toward Bunnymund's Warren.


End file.
